


Dracula's greatest hits

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Ambreignsweek2k18 [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreignsweek2k18, Day 4, Hot/Cold, M/M, Makeouts, Odd relationship, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, dark nights, dean antics, deans too cute to stay mad at, ears/tail troupe, half animal state, lazy nights in bed, sorta sweet, time flip cause nocturnalness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For day 4 I obviously picked dark nightsRoman and Dean spend the night watching horror flicks. With Dean becoming more afraid with each one. A trait Roman usually found endearing, less so with his werewolf boyfriend yelling 'kill it with fire' at the Dracula on the TV, the very forefather of his entire species





	Dracula's greatest hits

**Author's Note:**

> Layout wise I imagined kind of an old school castle with some useful technology thrown in. Of course feel free to imagine as you please   
> They have a mini kitchen cause they don't really need a full one, just somewhere to keep meat/blood fresh

Roman awoke just as the sun began to set, large bed surprisingly empty of his werewolf consort. The heat patch beside him was still rather fresh though, still almost too scorching hot to touch. Searing, a temperature that werewolves seemed to run at but Dean even more so 

As he sat up he stretched his limbs and looked around sure that his werewolf lover couldn't of gone to far. He could be wrong however as he realised both the bathroom and heavy doors leading into the hallway were open

Getting up he pulled his pants back into place from where they hung low on his hips before going to check the bathroom. Finding it empty, when he discovered Dean wasn't inside he felt a small amount of worry creep up on him, just what was his mischievous mate up to so early in the night 

Sighing he released an unneeded breath which he had begun to do more often then not with his werewolf breathing lover around. Moving to adjust the curtain over their bedroom window where a small stray ray of dying sunlight was streaming through a gap. While it couldn't do any real damage to him, exploding into flames a child's novel that Dean had fun testing, it did still hurt him though only minorly like a stinging sun burn that Roman would rather avoid

He heard the clatter around the same time as he left the room, the small 'oops' that followed a signature sound. Shaking his head as a small smile formed on his face, then dropped 

He smelt blood, it couldn't possibly be Dean's but still a panic set in. Maybe Dean had hurt himself, without so much as scenting the air to be sure he appeared before his love grabbing his hands to check him over 

Only now could he see the spilt bag of crimson b-positive blood on the floor making him sigh in pure relief. Of course it wasn't the sweet and tangy salt of Dean's blood 

Releasing his hands he finally met Dean's pouting expression and realised he may of done something wrong. Brushing a finger along Dean's cheek down to the fresh mark at his throat he watched as Dean shivered before relaxing into his touch 

"Sweetheart what are you doing up so early" he asked finally glancing around what serves as their mini kitchen

Dean looked sheepish "uh, making breakfast" he admits after a moment, a delicious blush creeping onto his cheeks as his heartbeat picked up. "Oh" Roman raises an eyebrow in question not that he doubted that Dean couldn't do things without a reason but by one he knew he usually had ulterior motives especially when it concerned leaving their bed early. Dean couldn't contain his smile "well I was thinking..." he presses back and automatically Roman wraps his arms around him. "A dangerous thing" he teases earning a smirk from Dean as he stretches to heat up a new bag of o-neg to replace the b-pos on the floor 

"I was thinking" he repeats after sticking out his tongue "that we could have a night in bed." Roman smiled, of course Dean would worry over such a simple request

Dean and Roman were an oddity for their species, despite being an already odd interspecies couple they were almost polar opposites. Roman liked activity, to run and keep himself busy while Dean usually preferred to lounge around indoors sleeping or watching late night TV shows

The beeping of the microwave dragged Roman from the odd taboo of their relationship and back to reality where Dean was watching him with a tilted head. "Yeah" he smiles softly sparking Dean's excitement "yeah?" "Yeah" he nods and Dean turns in his arms to embrace him happily 

"So..." "So" Roman glances down "go wait for your breakfast in bed" Dean playfully shoves Roman and he laughs softly. "Okay, okay" he says playfully pretending to fight him off before heading back to their room, the sound of Dean chopping up the fresh pigs feet he had acquired from the butcher only yesterday following him down the hall

Roman really understood why Dean had made such a big deal about asking when he sat in bed with a warm mug of o-neg in hand and the opening credits to Frankenstein. He was tempted to complain but as Dean pounced on the bed full of excitement he decided against it, instead raising the cup to his lips

Dean settled against his side as the warm o-neg slid down his throat warming his frozen body alongside his boiling consort

He probably should of realised how bad of an idea this was from the beginning. By the wolf man movie he should of pulled the plug as Dean was whimpering and diving to bury himself between Roman's body and the covers at every flash of fangs or howl

When Dracula went in he almost walked out but somehow he let Dean persuade him into staying with only his cute pout. He now realised that was the worst mistake of all as he tried and failed to get up from the bed. A usually endearing sight was definitely anything but as Dean had a death grip around Roman's waist and was refusing to let go. Usually Roman wouldn't mind and would even offer him comfort in his arms but given that he was currently yelling 'kill it with fire' like a berserker at the TV he was less inclined to do so. Especially when the 'it' happened to be the forefather of his entire species thus by extension him

While he knew Dean hadn't thought that far ahead he was still a little vexed by the fact that he would yell such an insensitive thing

Roman was no stranger to the burn of fire having lost his mother who was a witch to the flames when he was still only a child well over five hundred years ago. Once turned he too had come close a few times to perishing within the same fate of flames, once even almost dying to rescue a transformed Dean something that was no easy feat

Dean had stopped the movie when Roman had stilled, realising that he was no longer trying to fight him off but instead was overthinking. Slowly he backtracked his actions to find the problem and then latched onto him once more, clinging to him anew with realisation

"Ro I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Dean cried urgently "I know you didn't" he sighed a good sign that he was responsive as he turned slightly in Dean's grip. "It's okay Deano, just let me" he began running a hand through his hair gently "nuh uh" he mumbled into the crook of Roman's back and Roman had no choice but to face forward again as he shook his head for emphasis before suddenly pulling him back 

The unexpected strength had Roman toppling over and Dean clambering on top of him before he could react. With a light sigh he relaxed then stifled a chuckle 

Dean titled his head curiously at the action making Roman smile softly "your hairs a mess" he mumbles reaching up to brush the messy front aside and out of his eyes. The atmosphere changed to something far more familiar, tense moment gone as Dean leaned close 

A quick kiss but this close to the full moon was still enough to have Dean's canines elongated with excitement. He sighed shaking his head but his smile never faltered 

"I was just planning on a kiss to make it up to me" Roman shifted his leg to press his knee between Dean's own. "But" Dean whimpered softly grinding down against him "it seems your already set on more" he nips his ear to add to the teasing words

This close to the full moon Roman knows he can't help it. Dean can get turned on by practically anything during the moons week and he knows it well, he can still remember the time he had been reading in the library. It was the night before the full moon and all it took was him turning the page of his book for Dean to pop a boner and start leaking through his pants so he wasn't exactly surprised by this reaction 

"Roman please" he whined softly and there was just no way he could resist that 

"Okay baby boy, just relax" he whispers softly into the ear of Dean who's laying against him. Rubbing over him with his stronger scent while he ruts against Roman's leg

About the only typical wolf behaviour Dean ever shows is in bed and tonight is no exception as he whines needly in his ear. He can feel the half shift of bones and knows of the half transformed state that will follow. Flipping them with quick graceful ease he lays Dean back against the bed hoping to provide some comfort from the distraction of his bones trying to re-shape 

Roman's fingers skimmed up Dean's thighs and hooked into his boxers, the only thing he was wearing besides Roman's shirt from the night before which by now was probably drowned in werewolf pheromones. With the peek of Dean's fluffy auburn ears he pulled them down relieving pressure from both his leaking dick and newly formed tail. Fluffy auburn tipped with white since meeting Roman was an endearing sight even as Dean began to turn pink at his own embarrassing lack of self control 

His hands took clawed ones just before they could cover his face "you look beautiful" he assures carefully kissing each protruding canine before softly taking his lips. As Dean relaxed into his touch he pulled back to smile softly "so don't hide from me, okay" he nuzzles Dean's neck for emphasis until he's squirming again 

"Come on Ro" he whines loudly having finally found his words "only if you promise not to hide from me." His tongue flicks out against the salt of his skin, brushing over his fanged mark on Dean's throat 

It was far different to a wolves bite of bonding, after all it was a vampires betrothal mark yet still it gave him the same effect. A full body shiver of delight from Dean and the combined bitten off whimper moan he would no doubt be hearing again later

When Dean didn't reply he ran his fangs down along his neck and Dean caved. "Okay I promise you tease" it was blurted out so quickly Roman could only stifle his chuckle against Dean's throat "now fuck me" he demanded. That made Roman lift his head from Dean's neck "oh is my puppy getting impatient." More blood rushed to Dean's cheeks at the at the pet name and Roman could practically hear it screaming in embarrassment as it went 

"Yes, so mount me already" Roman laughed at that, the choice of crude wording made it impossible not to. Grinning like an idiot even as Dean pouted he gave in "okay" he finally says with a nod to further his point, watching the way Dean's face lights up and his eyes darken 

With a gentle tug he's freed him of the shirt and let's Dean push him back. Watching as he practically mauls his pants to try and get them off, with a little assistance Dean manages not to completely shred the pants when he finally pulls them off. With Roman's leaking cock in view an eager Dean almost pounces on him after hurriedly throwing aside the material 

"Uh uh uh" Roman waves a scolding finger before him "lube first" Dean whines with annoyance as Roman pushes him back on the bed, pouting anew

This close to the full moon Roman always has to be more careful around Dean. Normally he was easily excitable and impatient, with the moon so close to being full that was only amplified to a point where Roman was the only one with both control and caution 

When Roman goes to settle over him however Dean lightly shoves his chest "I want to be on top" it's a small request but he knows Dean's serious as he meets his eyes. "Fine but you gotta behave" with a nod Roman flips them so Dean is settled on top of his hips now. This position was a favourite of theirs during a full moon week, with Dean on top Roman could appreciate the full view of his body while Dean could regain some small control over the situation all while feeding his desperateness to be touched deep

His skin reflected moonlight when the midnight breeze gently blew their curtain open. Dean's body shivered softly running so hot compared to both him and the cold of the room 

Rubbing his hands together he hoped the friction warmed them a little before he dipped his fingers into the lube by their bed. The small jar was half empty but still open from the previous nights activities and resting in its place on top of the bedside table 

The lube was probably warmer then his fingers but he knew the cold wouldn't last to long. With how hot Dean was running Roman had to wonder if today would be the day Dean burnt him

Dean shifted impatiently on top of him, Roman watching the way his tail swayed with the movement. "Your such a good boy" Roman praised when his fingers were sufficiently coated. He didn't hesitate to bring them back to Dean's entrance wanting to give him what he needs

Rubbing his coated fingers around Dean's rim he gently presses a finger inside after only a moment. Dean was still rather stretched out from the night before and easily managed to accept his first finger. He accepted the next two just as eagerly and Roman was pleased with the way the melting heat sucked him in, walls trembling and flexing around the digits slowly re-stretching him out 

Dean keened when he brushed over that little bundle of nerves and Roman smiled gently rubbing his fingertips over it. "God, please Ro" Dean begged whining as he pushed down against his hand "need you" he whimpered 

Looking down with a lust hooded gaze Roman didn't even try to tease and draw it out. Obliging he carefully removed his fingers, lubed up his dick and then helped to guide Dean down on top of it. Stuttering hips and a shaky moan an indulgent sight as Dean's tail swished contently behind him, fangs sinking happily into the soft flesh of his plump bottom lip

Roman gently held Dean in place with his hands on his hips, waiting as Dean's body adjusted. The wolf impatiently whining from his place on top of him as he shifted his hips as best he could in Roman's sturdy grip

To help calm him Roman's lips found Dean's neck, a weak point for them both and gently laid kisses there. With the first kiss he felt the tension leave his body, resistance following as his lips continued down. Fangs brushed his mark as if tempted and with a needy whimper Dean's head tilted back to expose it further. An instinctual act of submission that heated Roman's body as much as the furnace within Dean's core

His fangs ached to bite into his subtle flesh, to taste his honey sweet and sea salt blood, a taste Roman had long since become addicted to. Curving that instinct for now so that they wouldn't finish early he attacked Dean's neck with kisses and soft nips. Mouth moving down to his chest while one hand moved up to stroke over his tail, an erogenous zone that almost had Dean purring like a cat

He practically melted when Roman latched onto his nipple, hips shifting and mischievous smirk appearing at the realisation the only hand left on his hip was to steady, not stop 

With a new goal in mind Dean drew his body up and didn't hesitate to slam himself back down. Roman almost sunk a fang clean through his nipple, just managing to pull back and miss it as he groaned loudly. Hand moving from his hip to wrap the arm around his waist as Dean found and set a quick brutal pace, practically bouncing on top of him 

They were both shivering as Roman stroked Dean's tail in time to their combined thrusts, an up for every down. His lips nipping at every piece of available flesh as Dean moaned so sweetly for him, leaking dick trapped between their bodies. Boiling on one side and slowly melting ice on the other, it was rubbed teasingly with every movement

His hand moved to pay attention to the base of Dean's tail, where it joined to his body. Loud broken off whines as much of a tell to his impending climax as a scream 

Dean tightened, spasmed, then Roman's fangs sunk into tender flesh. A moment of sweet surrender as warmth rushed over his tongue so hot it nearly burned. Then Dean was doing the same, canines sinking into the bonding mark on Roman's own throat as they came 

Breath heavy as they pulled back Roman licked the blood from his lips, then Dean's own as they shared a gentle kiss. His flesh was already healing and with a swipe of his tongue over Dean's own fanged mark it too began to heal 

Contrary to popular belief a werewolf bite isn't poisonous to a vampire, it's a simple myth. Werewolves don't have venom, there's nothing poisonous about them except maybe their addictive kisses. Of course Roman theorises that Dean has his own special poison for that, something that's uniquely Dean and just for him

Watching Dean's tail and ears slowly disappear, bones readjusting as his canines slowly shrink. Roman's careful when he pulls out to an overstimulated whimper and let's Dean settled back against his chest 

It was still a few hours till sunrise "wanna finish the movie" he asks softly, Dean's grin is all the answer he needs as he presses play and pulls Dean close

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Dean being scared of monster movies despite technically being a monster
> 
> If you can't tell I really got into this one so hopefully you liked it


End file.
